


Surprise!

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blink and you'll miss it, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Pet Owner Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sappy, Surprises, Swearing, Tony gets Peter a kitten, Tony hates goldfish, Tony secretly loves cats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like once, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: There was a long stretch of silence as Peter stared down at the kitten, Tony unable to prevent himself from smiling. Peter didn’t move for a long time, which led him to wonder if his son was even breathing at all.Then, Peter reached into the bag and burst into tears.OrTony gets Peter a kitten for his tenth birthday. Spoiler alert: they're both obsessed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237826
Comments: 14
Kudos: 461





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out of my want for a cat. i really, REALLY want a cat. so, hence, this fic was born.
> 
> its kinda bad, but i wanted to take little break from all my angst and write something fluffy af
> 
> hope you enjoy <3333

“Tony. What. Is. that?”

Tony snapped his head up from where he had been watching the kitten sleeping on his lap to meet Pepper’s intense gaze. It was about six in the morning, and Tony had been sat in his lab with this tiny little animal all night, Peter sleeping just upstairs. He had no idea how he’d managed to hide andtake care kitten all day, but here he was.

Peter had been upset when Tony wouldn’t let him in the lab, and he found himself feeling guilty, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

He was pretty sure his heart had _melted_ from the time spent with the animal.

The little thing was adorable. Tony Stark never called things, other his son, _adorable._

“It’s for Peter.” Tony smiled a little and pet the top of the kitten’s head. It shifted a little and meowed, Tony just able to stop himself from squealing like a teenage girl. “Oh my God, Pep, look at her! I think I might die.”

“You bought Peter a cat for his birthday.” Pepper stated, but Tony could see the adoration forming on her face already as her eyes flickered between Tony and the kitten. “I thought you said he wasn’t getting a cat. You told him you hated cats.”

“I did. I do. But not this little girl.” Tony cooed and pet the kitten again. “It’s his birthday, Pep. He’s having a hard time right now, with, you know.” _Separation anxiety from Tony. Asthma. That little twerp Flash Thompson being a dickhead at school._ “I want to make him happy; he’s been dying to get a pet. I didn’t want to get him some stupid goldfish or something… It’s his first double digits birthday. And he loves cats.”

“I know.” Pepper smiled and walked over to him, heels clacking on the tiles. The woman reached down and ran her fingers through the kitten’s fur a few times, and Tony felt like he might combust. “Okay, this is the only purchase of yours I can get behind. Peter’s going to love her.”

“I hope he does.” Tony laughed a little. The black kitten just snuggled into his shirt and purred quietly, eyes beginning to close. “I can’t wait to see his reaction.”

“Is it going to be a surprise?”

“Of course it is. I have a dummy present.” Tony gestured to a terribly wrapped present on the desk beside him, a card on taped on top. “Well, sort of. It’s a Lego set that doesn’t come out for months. Might’ve pulled a few strings to get it.”

Pepper grinned. “He’ll love both. Peter loves anything you give him.”

Tony didn’t reply for a few moments. “He should be waking up soon. Could you get that bag over there?”

Pepper did exactly that. She brought the birthday themed bag over to Tony, which was already filled with all sorts of cat necessities. He’d gone above and beyond with the cat toys.

“Should I put it in here then hide the bag behind the couch or something?” Tony asked out loud as he shifted some things inside the bag around. The kitten meowed again, and Tony almost screamed. “Or will that make her suffocate?”

“She won’t suffocate, Tony.” Pepper laughed a little. “Maybe put her in your room so Peter doesn’t hear her meows? Just in case. You don’t want to ruin the surprise too early.”

Tony nodded at her suggestion. It was a good plan.

He and Pepper fussed over the kitten for a while before they decided to head back into the penthouse, in which Tony then placed the bag just inside of his room. He hoped that nothing would happen to the unnamed kitten while he was gone.

FRIDAY had already alerted him that Peter was stirring and would be waking up soon, so he decided to head right over to his son’s room afterwards. Pepper had put the other present in the living room and would be waiting for them there.

Tony peeked into Peter’s room and barely held in a laugh from the position that his kid was sleeping in. He was practically a starfish, arms and legs hanging out of the covers, his bear sat right on his chest and nearly covering his face.

Tony padded over to the side of his son’s bed and knelt down. He raised a hand and gently ran a hand through the now ten-year-old’s hair, absently untangling the small knots in his curls as he waited for Peter’s eyes to open.

When they finally did, Tony beamed.

“Happy birthday, kiddo.” Tony said after a while, Peter’s eyes bleary. “The big one-zero.”

“I wanna sleep, Daddy.” Peter mumbled and pressed into Tony’s touch. His heart swelled at the title, one that he was rarely called anymore. The only times he was called Daddy now was when Peter was half asleep or really, _really_ upset. It made Tony kind of sad, actually. Peter was growing up. “’M tired.”

“You don’t even want to open your presents?” As expected, the grogginess begun to disappear at the mention of presents. “Guess I’ll have to send them back.”

“Nooo!” Peter whined, Tony allowing space for Peter to sit up. His hair was a mess, stuck out in all different directions as he rubbed his eyes with clenched fists. He was a mess. Just like Tony, who was running off four hours of sleep for the week. “It’s my birthday?”

“Yes, Bambi, it’s your birthday.” Tony pressed a kiss to his son’s cheek. “Happy birthday, little man. You’re getting too old for me. Soon you’ll be fifteen and pretending I don’t exist.”

“Stop.” Peter whined and opened his arms for a hug. “I don’t want to pretend you exist.”

“I know, Petey, I know. Come on, presents!” Tony was a little worried about the kitten but didn’t let it show. He was also pretty fucking excited to give Peter the pet. Tony was never excited for his own birthday, but Peter’s birthdays were a whole other story. “Up you get, before I send them all back because you’re too slow.”

Peter was still a little slow to get out of bed, but quickly found the energy to storm ahead of Tony into the living room where Pepper was waiting.

Tony paused at his own room and peeked inside. The kitten lay asleep in the bag, not a care in the world. _Thank god._

“Dad! Hurry up!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Tony shut the door and headed into the living room, where Peter was staring right at the singular present on the coffee table. Pepper smiled at Tony over the top of Peter’s head.

“Can I open it?” Peter asked, clearly excited, all his previous wishes for sleep gone. “Please?”

“Yes, Pete. Go ahead.”

Peter snatched the card off the top of the present and ripped it open, eyes scanning through the words for a moment. Tony’s heart burst when Peter grinned, then delicately placed the Iron Man themed birthday card on the coffee table beside the present.

Then, he worked at ripping the wrapping paper off the Lego set, eyes immediately going bug-eyed.

There was a moment of silence before Peter whirled around and threw himself into Tony’s arms. “Thank you so much Dad! Ned’s going to freak out!”

“You’re welcome.” Tony laughed and hugged his son back. If this was how he was reacting to a Lego set…

He let himself bask in the warmth of his child for a few moments, before he kissed the top of Peter’s head and loosened his grip.

“Hold on, I think I forgot something. I’ll be right back. Stay right here, okay?”

Peter pulled back and nodded, eyes now locked on the Lego set.

As Tony was walking away, he heard Peter’s voice. “Aunt Pepper, can you please help me open this?”

“Of course, honey. Maybe after your Dad gets back, okay? I think he has a surprise for you.”

“Okay!”

Tony entered his room and peered into the bag. The kitten was now awake and moving around the bag a little. It looked up at Tony, then meowed quietly, as if she were saying let me out.

“Soon, kitty.” Tony whispered and grabbed the bag. He hoped the cat didn’t make any more noise before he gave it to Peter. “Stay quiet. God, you’re so cute.”

With that, Tony made his way back into the living room, trying to keep the grin off his face. Peter’s eyes widened at the large bag with _Happy Birthday_ written across the front, several cartoon characters Peter loved surrounding it.

Tony looked down, and the kitten stared right back at him.

“Alright, Underoos.” Tony’s voice wavered with excitement. “You need to be really careful, okay?”

“Okay, Dad.” Peter watched as Tony sat down on the couch and placed the bag in front of him. “Can I open it? …Please?”

“Go ahead.”

Peter rushed over to the bag, small hands grabbing at each side and pulled them apart to view at what was inside.

There was a long stretch of silence as Peter stared down at the kitten, Tony unable to prevent himself from smiling. Peter didn’t move for a long time, which led him to wonder if his son was even breathing at all.

Then, Peter reached into the bag and burst into tears.

Tony watched with wide eyes as Peter brought the kitten into his arms, which immediately cuddled into his chest as if it thought Peter was upset. The kid stood there bawling; the kitten held tight to his chest as if he was scared it wasn’t real.

“Aw, baby.” Tony leaned forwards and wiped some of Peter’s tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Do you like her?”

For a moment, Tony thought that maybe getting Peter a cat wasn’t the right idea. Maybe he had heard wrong, and that Peter really wanted a dog instead? Or a stupid goldfish?

Tony’s internal worries were ceased when Peter nodded and let out another sob.

Tony wasn’t sure what reaction he had expected but tears certainly weren’t it. He caught Pepper’s eye, who had the fondest expression on her face as they both watched Peter cry over his new pet.

“I hope these are happy tears, Petey.” Tony wiped another round of tears from Peter’s cheeks. The kitten meowed, and it looked like this sent Peter further into his fit of tears. Strangely enough, Peter reacted how Tony wanted to react whenever the kitten did something. It was adorable. “Look, she loves you.”

Seeing two adorable things together, Peter and the still unnamed kitten, made Tony’s heart feel so full he thought his chest might explode from the love he felt.

Peter began to move then, towards Tony. The boy got up onto the couch and leant against Tony’s side, still bawling his eyes out. Now, he was petting the kitten with a gentle, shaky hand, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“T-thank you, Dad.” Peter said after a moment, Tony’s arm quick to wrap around his kid’s shoulders. “S-she’s so cute! I thought you h-hated cats?”

“I had a change of heart.” Tony replied with a grin. “You’re welcome, bud. Thought of a name yet?”

Peter shook his head, tears beginning to subside. “I don’t know yet.”

“Well, you have all the time in the world to decide.” Tony pressed another kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “There’s a bunch of toys I got for her, too. Wanna look?”

For the rest of the morning, Tony showcased all the cat toys he’d bought, Pepper sat on the couch just watching. Peter ended up on the floor with the kitten, giggling happily as he played with her. Tony couldn’t help but snap a few pictures to send Rhodey, who wasn’t going to be home until tomorrow. He was pretty sure his best friend would also die from the sight.

Tony knew he was about to.

Over the course of the next few hours, Peter happily played with his new pet thatstilldidn’t have a name. He didn’t even touch the Lego set yet, which wasn’t really that much of a shock. Tony was sure that a new kitten was much more entertaining than Lego at the moment.

Happy had been just as shocked as Pepper when he arrived, a gift for Peter in his hands. Peter’s friends from school, Ned and MJ, had come over as well, and the three of them were squealing over how cute the cat was.

“You got him a cat?” Happy asked after a moment, Peter unaware of his arrival. “I thought you hated-”

“Hush it, Hap. I’ve been told that enough today.” Tony rolled his eyes, not unkindly. “Pete, your Uncle’s here.”

Peter’s head popped up from between his friends, a big grin on his face. “Uncle Happy!”

Happy gave Peter a genuine smile. “Happy birthday, kid.”

When it came to night-time and all their guests had left, it was time to put Peter to bed. The kitten was snuggled up right next to Peter, the two of them practically inseparable from the moment they met. Both Peter andthe cat looked exhausted.

“Have a good birthday, Underoos?” Tony asked as he tucked Peter in.

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed, despite his drooping eyes. “I thought of a name!”

“Really?” Tony grinned. “Lay it on me.”

“Dixie.”

“Sounds good to me, kiddo.” Tony laughed, Peter’s eyes falling shut for a few moments. “I’m glad you had a good day. I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Tony beamed. Overtired Peter brought the all too familiar title every single time. “Thank you for the kitty…”

“Of course, baby.” Tony caressed Peter’s cheek, then reached over to pet Dixie. “Goodnight.”

“Nigh’ nigh’.”

With that, Peter and Dixie were out cold.

Tony left his son’s bedroom with his heart so full of love he couldn’t even control the smile.

For the first time in a week, he had a good night of sleep.

He knew, like most times, it was because of the unconditional love he had for his son.

He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i want a cat and i want to call it dixie ugHHH :(
> 
> writing tony about to combust over a tiny kitten and his son is so cute pls. let me live in the universe where he isn't dead. :(
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
